User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
"Your dad hit you?!" Alli had shock, disgust, and worry painted all over her face. "Yea" Clare answered looking down into her lap. "Him and my mom were fighting, and he was angry that I brought Eli to the beach today. I'm not a slut Alli!" she said feircly. "Of course you're not Clare!" Alli said quickly. "You're one of the most modest and conservative girls at Degrassi! Not that that's a bad thing though." She said as Clare began to look worried at this description. "What did Eli do?" Alli asked. "He just sat there with me and let me cry..." Clare replied softly. "Clare, Eli really cares about you. Don't push him away. You need each other." Alli urged. "My family is a wreck Alli, I can't keep exposing him to this!" Clare said in distress. "Clare, how did you feel when Eli pushed you away instead of explaining things?" Alli demanded. "I felt terrible..." Clare replied. "And now that things are great between you two, you're goning to do the same thing to him?" Clare hadn't thought about it that way. All she thought about was the possibility of her dad hitting Eli instead of her today. The thought made her sick. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll go see who it is" Alli said, standing up. She dissapeared for a moment and then Clare heard her say "What are you doing here?!" Clare couldn't read her tone, so she got up to see who it was. She was hoping it wasn't her dad. Maybe it was Eli, that thought made her feel better. "K.C.?!" Clare exclaimed in shock. "What do you want now!?" She demanded. "I had to see you, so I went to your house, and your mom told me you were over here. What happened to your cheek?! Are you okay?!" K.C. asked quickly. "No I'm not K.C.! Go away! Leave me alone!" Clare said hotly. "Clare please, I just want to talk to you." K.C. pleaded. "You keep saying that, but you don't ever say anything that means anything! Just go away!" Clare ordered. "Please Clare, come outside with me, just for a minute. I need to tell you something, in private" he added glancing at Alli. "Whatever you can say to Clare you can say in front of me. She'll just tell me everything when you leave anyway." Alli said. "Fine" K.C. said. "Clare," he began, he took her hands in his. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go "Clare, please. I love you. I've always loved you. Take me back, I'm sorry for everything! I should never have left you, you're the world to me!" Alli's jaw dropped like a cartoon character's would. Clare just simply stood there, stunned into disbelief. Suddenly, she snatched her hands back and slapped him, hard. "What the hell is your problem K.C.?! Didn't I already say Eli's my boyfriend!? Did I not already tell you I'm over you!? Just because you got your girlfriend pregnant, and you don't want the responsibilities, doesn't mean I'm gunna take you back! Get out og here, leave me alone! I mean it K.C.!" As she spoke, she got louder and louder, and by the end was pushing him out the door. "Clare please, Jenna has nothing to do with this!" K.C. begged. "Jenna is half of this K.C.! And Eli is the other half. MY other half! All you are is extras that I don't want!" Clare yelled as she finally got him outside. After she said this last, she heard clapping. She looked over and saw Eli standing on the sidewalk holding her purse. "Eli, what are you doing here?" Clare asked rushing to him. "And why are you clapping?" Alli asked, confused. "Well, Clare left her purse in my car and I thought she might need it. I was clapping because Clare stood up for herself, also because the look on your face K.C. could win you an emmy." Elli added. K.C.'s face was comically blank. It was as if he had no idea what just happened. "Clare?" he said stupidly. "What?!" She demanded. "I told you I love you" K.C. said confused. "Isn't that what you wanted all along?" He asked. "No K.C." Clare began. "I wanted someone who wanted me. Not anyone else. I'm not a back up girlfriend K.C. I won't just stand by waiting for you to pick me as a last resort. I'm someone's first choice, and he's mine." She said with confidence. "yea, so buzz off" Eli added. "You missed out Bro, your loss, my gain." K.C. looked like he could cry. "I'm sorry Clare. For everything, I really am. I just want you to be happy... Can we at least be friends?" K.C. asked. "No K.C., I don't think we can. I'm sorry" Clare replied definitely. Eli took Clare's hand and lead her up the stairs to Alli's house. "Bye K.C." Alli said walking up the steps. K.C. just stood there wishing Clare would come back to him, wishing he hadn't been so stupid. But now he was alone. And it was all because he couldn't see what was right there in front of him. And now she was gone. He broke down, tears running down his face as he finally turned to go home. Category:Blog posts